The People in Japan
by NickyNineDoors99
Summary: God, if only she knew what I thought about her. That she knew that I thought she was a Goddess on two legs with blonde hair and blue eyes… well, half demon too...short little one-shot... SEDDIE!


Disclaimer: I don't iCarly… as much as I'd like to…I don't

**A quick little one shot that I came up with today… Hope you like…**

God, if only she knew what I thought about her. That she knew that I thought she was a Goddess on two legs with blonde hair and blue eyes… well, half demon too. I guess I'll never actually be able to tell her. If she tortures me, I'll tell her, but she'll never believe. That's what Sam does to me. Treats me as her human punching bag, and then laughs as if she actually just brushed a feather across my arm. If only she knew how I really felt, a way she would know for sure I wasn't lying.

My thoughts swirled around while I was waiting for my alarm clock to go off. There was no school today, but my Mom believes that everyone should get up early on the weekends to have a healthy and germ-free life. Five minutes later, my alarm clock goes off.

"Fredward! Get up my little Freddie, breakfast is ready!" I hear through my door. Ya, my Mom let me have my door closed now, and she actually let me install a lock so I can have some privacy. After the whole ear-vacuuming incident, I think she still thinks I'll leave her.

I drag myself out of bed and over to my closet.

After I change, I make my way out to eat breakfast, my least favourite part of the day. My mother works the night shift at the hospital, so she gets home when I get up for school, and leaves when I go to bed. How she manages it, I have no idea.

"Freddie, good boy, your up on time today. I have to work an extra shift at the hospital tonight, so I won't be home tomorrow until after lunch tomorrow. Is that okay sweetie? If it isn't you know I can always call Mrs. Finkle to come and help you with anything you need you know," she said. I groaned. Mrs. Finkle was my old "babysitter" that watched me when Mom was at work. She was worse than Mom sometimes, always insisting that I never have a moment alone, because God-forbid that I actually form my own opinion. Oh, ya she was like that.

"No thanks Mom, I think I'll be fine," I say as nicely as possible so that I don't have to be watched by Mrs. Finkle.

"Okay sweetie. I'm going to go to bed, so that I can get up early for work tonight. I'll see you for dinner. Be nice, and don't forget to wash your hand every hour, okay?" she asked, more like telling me. She stood there with her hands on her hips, staring me down.

"Yes mother, I promise," I said, trying to not raise any red flags. She nodded, seeming to be okay with my answer, and walked toward her bedroom. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Being friends with Sam has really affected my outlook on my mother. Ever since I realized that I was in love with Sam, I seem to side with her a lot. Well, in my mind anyways. No one can know that I love Sam Puckett, or my life will be no more. And by no more, I mean that I probably will beg for death after Sam gets through with me.

After eating my "healthy" breakfast, I sit down and watch Girlie Cow. I never watch TV at my house, mainly because my Mom thinks that it causes brain cancer and teenage stupidity, and I wouldn't be too surprised if it was true.

If only Sam felt for me what I feel for her. Maybe she does! Or, maybe not. Probably is a better word than maybe, but I can be hopeful, can't I?

Maybe I should tell her, risk the cuts and bruise that will no doubt appear on my arms, or the pain I'll be put through. I don't know, should I?

We could have another iWin a Date where I'll be the guy, and Carly and Sam both won't know it's me! No, that won't work either. I should just tell her, risk it all. Definitely not something I would do with purpose. I need a smoothie. Ya, a smoothie will calm my nerves.

I grab some money from our money jar, hidden so that if Sam comes over she can't get any of it, and make my way to Groovie Smoothies.

"I'll have a Blueberry Banana Blitz please," I say, and quickly get the $2.50 over to the guy.

I get my smoothie and go and sit at a table all by my self, just as Carly walks in, Sam-less. I sigh. Even I wouldn't have the nerve to say anything like that to Sam in public.

"Hey Freddie. BB Blitz?" she asks nodding her head at my cup.

"Yup, you know how I love my blueberry," I say smiling at the inside joke. Good times.

Carly goes and orders her favourite smoothie, Strawberry Swirl, and then comes to sit at my table. "Why do you look so glum Freddie?" she asks.

I look at her. She's really pretty, and I can tell why I used to think I was in love with her. She pretty, popular, and not to mention smart and funny, but Sam is more than that. Sam is smart in her own way, funny in a way that everybody else might think is weird, popular in a 'I fear you' kind of way and isn't merely pretty, but beautiful. I sigh, audibly, my first mistake of the day.

"Awww… are you in love Freddie?" I hear. I nod in the general direction without thinking. After about thirty seconds someone thumps my arm. "Ow! What was that for Carly?"

"For not telling me who. It's not me is it? I thought we talked about this Freddie, I'm not interested," she said, pity clear on her face. I didn't want her pity. I sighed.

"Carly," I said looking at her, "I'm not in love with you, I promise. It's someone else entirely."

"Sam."

My jaw drops. How could she know? She couldn't know, could she?

"What? Why on earth would you think that I'm in love with Sam?" I ask, trying to recover from her guessing my deepest darkest secret.

"Well, when you told everybody you were in love with me, while recording iCarly, when we laughed at our own jokes, you focused the camera on me. Now, the camera is always on Sam when we laugh, which means, to me anyways, that you love her. So? Am I right?" she asks, jumping in her chair a little. I gave up.

"Okay, okay, ya, it's Sam. How could I not notice her? She's beautiful, funny, not to mention beating on me all the time. She's the one I'll never have, but always want. At least when I thought I was in love with you, I could have had you, but her? No way."

"I don't know Freddie, maybe you should, you know, give her a chance before you completely drop the idea. Maybe…maybe she likes you back," she said, while taking a long drink from her smoothie, looking around, very suspicious like. Like when you know something that the person your talking to doesn't know about.

"Carly… what do you know?" I asked, talking in that voice that I knew she'd have to give in to.

"Fine, but if anyone asks, you didn't hear it from me, okay?" she asks, leaning forward, so her face was over my smoothie. I nod my head.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I know that Sam's hitting you is actually the only way she thinks she'll ever be able to touch you, and that _maybe_ she wishes that you would be her last kiss as well as her first," she whispers. My jaw drops…again. What is going on today? Was I dreaming? "Carly?" I whisper. She nods her head. "Ya Freddie?"

"Can you pinch me Carly? Prove to me this isn't a dream and that you don't just say that I might have a chance with the girl of my dreams," I said. I closed my eyes and started pinching my arm.

"Ow!"

"Well, you said to pinch you," she whined. I shook my head. Sometimes Carly takes thing too seriously.

Light bulb!! Okay, if this idea works then everything will be okay from now on. "Carly? Is Sam at your house eating the ham from last night while watching the Girlie Cow marathon on your TV?" I ask, excited.

"Of course, where else would she be? The library?" she says sarcastically, as I run out of Groovie Smoothie's, ignoring T-Bo asking if I want to buy a pickle.

I get to Bushwell building, and my courage is fading. It's now or never.

I run up to Carly and mine's floor, and barge into Carly's apartment. There she is. Sitting on the couch with the tub of ham next to her, with her feet up on the table in front of the couch, watching Girlie Cow, as predicted.

"Sam, I need to talk to you about something," I say, hoping she'll stand up. If she's sitting, she has a better angle to hurt me on. Luck being on my side, she stands up and walks toward me.

"What is it this time Fredweirdo? Do you want me to tell you, yet again, that Carls will never love you?" she asks.

"No, of course not, I know she'll never love me. I thought we went over this," I said, momentarily distracted. I shook my head.

"Sam, Carly was talking to me at Groovie Smoothie's a second ago, and I was wondering if what she said was true. She said that you really like this guy, that you want to kiss this guy, and that you want him to be the last person you kiss. Was she lying?" I ask, panting because I was totally out of breath.

For once in her life, I think Sam was actually speechless. She didn't insult me or call me a name for at least two minutes. I think it was a record.

"Sam? Sam, are you okay?" I ask, waving my hands in front of her face to try to catch her attention.

"What? Ya Fredweina, I'm okay. I thought you just said that you know who I want to kiss, is all," she turning to go and sit back down again.

"Well, I might," I said as she froze. She turned slowly, with a killing look in her eye. "Freddie, what did Carly tell you?" she said very slowly through clenched teeth.

"Well," I started, but was interrupted as she shoved me up against a wall, and I hit my head.

"OW!! Why does this have to happen to me today?" I say to the ceiling. God the Gods had a sense of humor. Sam shoved me against the wall again, with the _look_ in her eyes. "Nothing, I swear I know nothing," I say, as I grab her forearms, getting a good grip.

"Good, good," she says as she lets go of my arms, but I don't let go of hers.

"Uh, Freddork? You're grabbing my arm," she says with that tone, the one before you land head first into a wall, but I don't let go. Instead, I flip her over, so that I have her pinned to a wall, and I look at her. Her face spells shock, but there is a slight blush to her cheeks. **Good, **I thought, **now is the time. It's now or never.**

I close my eyes, and press my lips to hers. I can tell she's surprised, but soon her lips are moving against mine, and her arms have gotten around my neck, and mine around her waist. I can feel the heat of us radiating from everywhere, and my hands have been traveling up and down she back so much, that I venture under her shirt, just a little. **I'm in heaven…God I'm in heaven**, I thought. She pulls back and looks at me. She's so beautiful when her hair is mussed.

"Freddie, why did you do that?" she asks.

"Well Sam, like I said I was talking to Carly, and I realized I had to tell you something, so I came up here to tell you," I said.

"Well, we haven't really done much talking in the last uh, 15 minutes," she said blushing. Wow, I made out with the girl of my dreams for fifteen minutes.

"Then, I should tell you now then shouldn't I," I said as she nodded.

"Sam Puckett," I said smiling at her, "I love you so much."

"Freddork, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that," she says as she flips me and kisses me while pushing me up against the wall…

_**The Next Day..**_

"Really? You guys are going out!" Carly squeaked.

"Yup, get used to it Carls," Sam said, distracted by the ham I was dangling in front of her. Carly looked between the two of us, me holding ham for Sam, and Sam actually letting me feed her without biting off my fingers. She squealed again, and then went up stairs to the iCarly studio.

"Hey Freddie," Sam says after eating her ham.

"Yeah Sam."

"You know that Carly's upstairs, and that were alone for a few minutes, right?"

"Why, Puckett? Are thinking the same thing I'm thinking?"

"That depends, Benson. Are you thinking about pushing you down on the couch and kissing you until the people in Japan can feel the heat?"

"Well, actually…"

"Shut up and kiss me already Freddork," she said

"As you wish," I said with a smile, as I allowed her to roughly push me down on the couch and kiss me until the people in Japan felt the heat.


End file.
